Fire Through My Veins
by Mushroom People
Summary: Chapter 1 summary:Espio is being stalked by someone? Who? Shadamy...possibly it could turn into ShadowXAmyXEspio love triangle.


**Fire Through My Veins**

_If you want to start somewhere, you must go somewhere, but if you want to go somewhere…you must start somewhere…_

* * *

On a dark foggy night, a purple blur was found running in a forest. He pushed back tree branches away from him as he ran so that he wouldn't get impacted with the wooden branch.

He would sometimes look over he shoulder as he ran; he was making sure that the strange creature wasn't following him.

He felt relived as he realized that he wasn't being followed anymore. He slowed his feet to a stop, he heaved in some oxygen and then he heaved out. He wiped some sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Just what was that?" He asked himself, of course however, he got no answer.

* * *

A shoe propped on top of a chestnut coffee table.

"No Shadow!" Amy exclaimed, she rushed over to him and forced his feet to be removed from her furniture.

"What am I here for anyways?" The ebony hedgehog asked with an impatient tone.

"You're here because…" She paused; she was trying to think why she called him again. "Because…you're so lonely…so I thought that maybe you would like to hang out with me?" She said bashfully.

He gave her an odd look; he raised his brow, and glared at the pink hedgehog.

"What!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed; she gave the ebony hedgehog one of her sweet smiles.

"This is quite…" He was thinking of how to inform this sentence without making the pink hedgehog upset. "Odd…" He finished.

* * *

The pink hedgehog somehow got the dark ebony hedgehog outside, at the mall.

"Why are we here?" He grunted, he folded his arms over his chest and glared at the female pink hedgehog.

"Because I need something," She explained with a happy tone, although the pink hedgehog was always happy.

She walked into one of the stores that contained the clothes that she admires. The black hedgehog didn't follow; he instead dug his feet into the ground, refusing to move.

"I'm not going in there…" He said to himself.

True to his word he didn't move, all the people that passed by him looked at him strangely. The ebony hedgehog didn't care what people would think. He would sometimes see Amy waving in and out of the aisles, focusing on the various clothing items.

Suddenly somebody bumped into Shadow. The figure landed on the floor with a loud thud, while Shadow just turned around to see who bumped into him.

"Ouch…" The purple chameleon muttered; he rubbed his head and immediately got up.

He didn't seem to notice Shadow, he didn't even notice how angry Shadow looked, and he didn't even notice anything.

He looked behind him to see if anyone was following him. He once again sighed in relief as he found out he wasn't being followed.

The chameleon was prepared to run once again until Shadow stopped him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shadow spoke quietly, but with anger.

"Oh…I didn't even notice you…terribly sorry." He quickly apologized. Once again he was going to run away until Shadow stopped his actions again.

"I didn't ask for you to apologized, I asked for your name!" Shadow felt like strangling him.

"Oh, my name is Espio…good day!" Espio said quietly; after he said that he ran away from something.

"I know him from somewhere…" Shadow mused to himself.

"Aw! Shadow you made a friend!" Amy bubbly said from behind. She struggled in carrying the shopping bags.

She laughed nervously, "A little help..."

He once again gave her an odd look.

* * *

Espio ran out of the mall, he was once again heaving in and out.

"I can't live like this…" He told himself. "I have to eliminate that thing." He spat.

"But how?" He started to walk instead of running.

"If I need to take him down, then I'm gonna need some help whether I like it or not."

Suddenly a black hedgehog pictured in his mind. "Don't I know him from somewhere?"

He walked through the busy sidewalks, sometimes he would bump into some random people and then he would mutter a sorry or something.

"Wait! What was his name?" The purple chameleon banged his head, trying to think what his name was.

"That's right…I never got his name…it's all because of that thing." He spat again.

"Oh well…I am a detective…" He smirked.

_Fire through my veins!_

* * *

Oh I hoped you liked this chapter. I was thinking to make this a ShadowXAmyXEspio love triangle, but I don't know if I could pull that off. Oh well I'll try. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
